The present invention relates to a console box for an automobile, and more particularly to a dual-hinged cover structure for the console box, which in a preferred embodiment can be opened and closed from two sides through a bi-directionally operating element and links connected to the operating element that function as hinges. Using the invention the cover is opened and closed from the driver seat and passenger seat with equal ease.
Generally, a console box for an automobile is disposed between a driver seat and a passenger seat on a floor. The box includes a body for containing goods, and a cover that is combined with the body to cover the goods. The cover is opened to remove goods from the console. Typically, the cover of the console box is structured to be opened from the rear. In an automobile having an A/V monitor, however, space for the opened cover cannot be guaranteed.
Console boxes having dual opening covers have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,716 discloses a console box having a dual open cover. In this conventional console box the cover is provided with a support bar for connecting the housing of the cover to a body of the console box to support the cover, so as to be easily opened and closed from the driver seat and the passenger seat. But the space in the console body is reduced due to the support bar, and the complicated structure also detracts from its appearance. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,652 and 6,250,729 disclose a console box having a cover opened and closed from two directions by means of a hinge member. These solutions are unsatisfactory since the locking mechanisms are projected outside the cover and decrease the utility of the box.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a dual-hinged cover for a console box for an automobile comprises: a shaft which is disposed to be traverse across a housing of a cover; an operation mechanism having a push button attached to both ends of the shaft and an elastic member for urging the push button; rods which are connected to one end of the operation mechanism with the shaft therebetween, and of which leading ends are disposed to be reciprocated along a guide portion and be received by and released from recesses formed at both sides of a body of the console box; and two pairs of links of which one end is connected to the rod and the other end is connected to the shaft, for transmitting operation force of the shaft to the rods.
The mechanism operates so that when a push button is pushed, while the rods connected to the one pair of links are released from the recesses, the other of links operates so that the rods connected to the other pair of links are further inserted into the recesses. Thus, the links carry out locking or releasing the rod as the operation mechanism is operated.
In an additional preferred embodiment of the invention a dual-hinged cover for a console box comprises: a cover; and an operation mechanism, comprising: a shaft disposed across a cover; a first push button attached to a first end of the shaft; a second push button attached to a second end of the shaft; first and second elastic members for urging against the first and second push buttons, respectively; a first pair of rods, each rod having one end linked to the shaft with the shaft situated between the first pair of rods; a second pair of rods, each rod having one end linked to the shaft with the shaft situated between the second pair of rods, and each rod from said first and second pairs having a leading end situated in a guide portion and reciprocating so as to be received in and be released from a corresponding recess formed in the console box; a first pair of links for linking the first pair of rods to the shaft, each link having a first end pivotally connected to the shaft near the first end of the shaft and a second end pivotally connected to a rod; and a second pair of links for linking the second pair of rods to the shaft, each link having a first end pivotally connected to the shaft near the second end of the shaft and a second end pivotally connected to a rod.
A console box with a dual-hinged cover, according to an alternative embodiment of the invention comprises: a cover; a console box with a first pair of recesses that define a first axis about which the cover pivots and a second pair of recesses that define a second axis about which the cover pivots; and an operation mechanism, comprising: a shaft situated across the cover approximately perpendicular to both the first and the second axes, the shaft having first and second ends; an elastic member urging the shaft back to an initial position; a first pair of rods, each rod having one end linked to the shaft and having a leading end situated in a guide portion and reciprocating so as to be received in and be released from one of the first pair of recesses, with the first pair of rods situated on either side of the shaft towards the first end of the shaft; a second pair of rods, each rod having one end linked to the shaft and having a leading end situated in a guide portion and reciprocating so as to be received in and be released from one of the second pair of recesses, with the second pair of rods situated on either side of the shaft towards the second end of the shaft; a first pair of links, each link connected to one of said first pair of rods and causing movement of the shaft to reciprocate the corresponding rod; and a second pair of links, each link connected to one of said second pair of rods and causing movement of the shaft to reciprocate the corresponding rod, wherein when the shaft is pushed from the second axis towards the first axis, the first pair of rods are received by the first pair of recesses and the second pair of rods are released from the second pair of recesses, and the cover can be pivoted about the first axis and wherein when the shaft is pushed from the first axis towards the second axis, the second pair of rods are received by the second pair of recesses and the first pair of rods are released from the first pair of recesses, and the cover can be pivoted about the second axis.